And all these little things
by RainbowCharlie
Summary: "Porque Beca es de Chloe y Chloe es de Beca. Y así es."


_Hola, hola. Poh' no sabía que título ponerme, así que me fui a la mierda. No pensé hacer un one-shot Bechloe nunca en mi vida porque... Como ya todos saben, escribo del asco, pero como es el cumpleaños de Dany, hermosa y preciosa, pues... ¿Por qué chingados no? ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Dany! Te amo, te amo y espero que me des pastel después y así. Espero que te guste y me dejes una crítica constructiva o algo. Te amo aunque tú no me ames, preciosa._

* * *

Abre los ojos poco a poco, dejando que los primeros rayos de luz se filtren por la ventana. Da un bostezo y luego se estira, encontrándose con un brazo extra al rededor de su cintura. Voltea, aunque ya sabe quién es quien la sostiene. Le da un beso en la nariz y mira cómo se arruga su frente y sus labios se curvean dando paso a una sonrisa.

"Chloe, Chloe."

No hay respuesta, pero no le interesa. Con cuidado se deshace del agarre y camina hacia la ventana de su habitación, agradeciendo que Kimmy Jin no esté en ese momento. Se quita la camiseta y respira.

Uno, dos, tres.

Cierra la ventana con cuidado y se dirige hacia su escritorio, encendiendo su computadora y pensando en qué canciones podría mezclar ahora, se pone sus audífonos y comienza a juguetear con los cables, tratando de que la inspiración llegue a ella.

Es cuando siente dos brazos envolviéndola.

"Beca..."

Sonríe sin poder evitarlo y acaricia el dorso de la mano con la suya propia.

"Chloe..."

"¿Qué te gusta de mí?"

La mira de reojo y alza una ceja, expectante.

"Qué es lo que no me gusta de ti..."

La besa en la mejilla y comienza a acariciar su clavícula.

"¿En qué trabajas?"

"En nada en particular."

"Beca..."

No hay contestación.

"Beca..."

Silencio.

"Beca..."

"Mhmm..." Responde sin voltear a mirarla.

"¿Me amas?"

Es cuando se quita los audífonos y cierra el portátil, mirándola un tanto confundida. Hace la silla para atrás y voltea, quedando de frente a ella. La toma de las muñecas y obliga a que se siente en su regazo con cuidado. Le besa las pecas de las mejillas y acaricia su cintura.

"Claro que te amo, tonta."

Sonríe.

"¿Y tú? ¿Me amas?"

Chloe la mira con la ceja levantada. La besa en los labios, sin prisa, queriendo saborear todo de ella. Se separa y choca sus narices, acariciándole el cuello.

"Pues claro... ¿Lo dudas?"

Beca se muerde el labio y baja la mirada, porque bueno... Sigue sin estar totalmente convencida de que Chloe Beale sea su novia.

Recuerda la primera vez que la invitó a salir.

Recuerda que Jesse le decía _'¿Y por qué no?' _

Y ella le contestaba _'Porque no.' _

Y así era siempre, era porque no, y no, y no.

No.

Hasta que se armó de valor un día, y aunque pensaba que sería como _'Hey, me gustas... Y ya sabes, no big deal... Pero ¿Saldrías conmigo?' _

Fue algo más como... _'C-Chloe... Oye, me preguntaba s-si te gustaría ir a ver una película... B-bueno, no me gustan las películas, pero por ti podría ver una... Es decir, ¿ya sabes no? ¿No? Bueno, sí... Ajá... Me dices...' _

Y ella sólo se rió y asintió con la cabeza.

Ahí empezó todo.

"¿Lo dudas?"

Ya casi había olvidado que la tenía en las piernas.

"Claro que no..."

"Uh..."

La mira a los ojos y comienza a ver cómo las lágrimas se acumulaban.

"Oh no... No, no. Corazón, no llores."

"¿Corazón?"

Chloe sólo sonríe y alza los hombros para restarle importancia.

"Escúchame, Bec... Claro que te amo... Te amo y mucho, no lo dudes, nunca, nunca, nunca... ¿Okay?"

Beca trata de contener las lágrimas y sonríe. Una sonrisa sincera, de esas que sólo son para Chloe.

"Está bien... Sólo no me llames corazón..."

"No te prometo nada."

Besa su mejilla y se levanta, yendo de nuevo a la cama.

"¿Vas a trabajar en tus mezclas?"

"Sí."

"Okay."

"Okay."

Chloe cierra los ojos y trata de quedarse dormida de nuevo, y así lo hace, por unos segundos... Quizá minutos o tal vez horas, no está muy segura en realidad, de lo que sí está segura es de que en determinado momento escucha leves sollozos, así como si alguien estuviera llorando y lo contuviera. Mira de reojo a su lado y ve a Beca, abrazándose con sus propios brazos, mirando la pantalla de su computadora y con los ojos rojos, rojos.

No está segura. ¿Debe levantarse? ¿No debe levantarse? Parece que su novia no se ha dado cuenta de que la está observando.

Chloe, respira. No quieres interrumpir algo íntimo.

A veces la ve llorar, la ve sin que Beca lo sepa, llora frente a su computadora, generalmente haciendo una nueva mezcla, nunca las escucha, tho. _'No está lista.' _Dice ella. _'No te va a gustar.' _Dice ella.

Pero no lo entiende muy bien, a Chloe siempre le gustan las mezclas que hace Beca. No le da mucha importancia, es como de _'Sí, está bien... No me los muestres.' _Y ahí se queda todo.

Se levanta sin hacer ruido, muy muy quedito. Mira la hora en el reloj de la mesa, aún no es mediodía, se pone detrás de la silla de Beca y entonces la abraza, la abraza muy fuerte, la abraza como si las estuvieran separando, la abraza como si Beca fuera su alma gemela, (probablemente lo es.) la abraza, la abraza, la abraza.

Beca brinca en la silla, se limpia rápidamente las lágrimas y mira hacia la pantalla de su laptop, no se atreve a mirarla... No.

"Hey..."

Dice con la voz un poco más aguda, así pasa cuando llora.

Chloe no responde.

"No sabía que estabas despierta... ¿Tienes hambre? ¿Quieres ducharte? Podemos ir a desayunar si quieres."

Chloe sigue sin responder.

"Hey... Chlo... ¿Qué pasa?"

Silencio.

"¿Estás bien?"

"Siempre te veo."

Entonces Beca la mira.

"¿Cómo?"

"Sí... Siempre te veo llorar... Nunca hago nada porque siento que estoy interrumpiendo un momento íntimo, pero hoy no lo pude contener, te ves tan frágil, tan necesitada, yo sólo quiero apoyarte... Me encantaría que hablaras conmigo, o sólo llorar en mis brazos, lo que sea... Me da igual. No me gusta verte así... No pude soportarlo, ¿sabes? Cuando estás así quiero besar las lágrimas... Quiero acariciar tu cabello... Y no puedo... No lo hago porque tengo miedo a que me alejes, siempre haces eso, pero está bien... No me importa. Sólo quiero ayudarte... Para eso es una pareja ¿no? Eres mía y yo soy tuya... ¿Verdad?"

Beca no lo soporta más y se levanta de la silla. La toma de la cintura y la besa, la besa como nunca la ha besado antes, la besa como si la vida le colgara de un hilo, la besa queriendo hacer sangrar sus labios.

La besa.

Y entonces, pum, se separa.

Se separa y llora.

Y llora.

Y llora.

Chloe sólo la abraza, porque está bien. La entiende. Sabe lo que siente.

"Te amo... Te amo mucho."

Chloe asiente y besa su frente.

"Yo también te amo, te amo mucho."

Se sientan en la cama, Beca con su cabeza apoyada en el regazo de Chloe, y Chloe acariciando el cabello de Beca.

Y así está bien.

Porque así son.

Así se aman.

Porque Beca es de Chloe y Chloe es de Beca.

Y así es.


End file.
